


猫咪的春天

by Della_66



Category: AB6IX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Della_66/pseuds/Della_66
Relationships: 朴佑镇/林煐岷
Kudos: 3





	猫咪的春天

“小猫对不起，我不能带你回家。”

朴佑镇把背包里剩下的小鱼干统统丢在地上，估计小猫被喂饱了，一点没挪窝，站在原地就那么瞪着眼看坐在自行车上的朴佑镇。

“啊你别这么看我。”朴佑镇从车上跳下来又撸了两把小猫的后颈毛，心里怪难受的。“我妈不让我养你，你别跟着我了。”

“呜。”小猫躺倒下来，两爪支在湿漉漉的地上，圆圆的脸蛋枕在朴佑镇手心又蹭了蹭。

“喵——”

雨滴从黑压压的云层砸下来，掉在朴佑镇眼皮上，他“哎呀”一声用背包捂住脑袋，刚把头护好雨势就大了起来。

小跑到自行车跟前朴佑镇还没忘记回头招呼小猫，“快躲到没雨的地方去！”

“小东西你怎么不听话啊！”

朴佑镇已经有点生气了，跺了半天脚见小可怜还是那副[听不懂，不知道，你在说什么呀？]的懵懂表情，他只能低着头折返回去，把浑身湿透的小身体抱在同样浑身湿透的自己怀里。

“你这只笨猫。”朴佑镇的背包够大，除了装课本游戏机外还能容纳一个小小的生命，他把书全部掏出来放进车筐，又把小猫抱进包里，拉链合上一半给它透气，不解气似的又愤愤补了句，“笨猫！”

和预料中一样，朴佑镇进门就挨了老妈劈头盖脸的一通臭骂，他耸拉着脸，一声不吭地躲进厕所，用自己的洗脸毛巾给小猫擦干潮湿的皮毛。

“朴佑镇你把心思放在功课上行不行？”

母亲边系围裙边走过来数落他，“一个快成年的大男孩成天就知道猫啊狗啊的，真是...能不能干点正事啊你！

“你马上要高考了知不知道？天天就想着玩玩玩，养小猫养小狗，上次考试排第几名要不要我再提醒下你啊？你嫌不嫌丢人啊？！”

母亲的声音越来越大，怒气越燃越旺，朴佑镇那无所谓的表情更是刺痛了对成绩极其看重的母亲的自尊心，她几乎要跳起来，上前一把扯过儿子手里的毛巾摔在猫身上，“把它给我扔出去！”

“脏死了！”

被毛巾抽到的猫咪想逃，可朴佑镇放在身上的大手禁锢住它的脚步，它只能发出“呜呜”的声音，小脑袋一头扎进朴佑镇分开的膝盖间，尾巴垂下来夹进后腿，白色的绒毛根根竖起，是极害怕的模样。

“朴佑镇，把这只脏猫给我丢掉！快点！”

一声闷响后，朴佑镇成功逃回自己的卧室，木板阻隔了门外持续暴躁的母亲。

“小猫小猫，没事了。”朴佑镇坐在床上，用手指沿着脊柱向下，从脑袋一路摸到脚掌下的粉嫩肉垫，想要一点点抚平猫咪内心的恐惧。“你别害怕。”

“喵~”感受到来自真正主人的善意，猫咪缓过来后把蜷缩的身体舒展开，甚至仰面躺在朴佑镇曲起的大腿上，露出肚皮给朴佑镇挠痒痒。

“你怎么不怕我啊，哈哈，不是都说猫特别怕生嘛。”

食指尖在肚皮上四处游移，软软的，热热的，朴佑镇觉得很舒服，他摸摸那个圆脑袋，无奈地吐出口气。

唉，更不想把你丢掉了。

作业没写完一科朴佑镇就实在受不了了，肚子咕噜噜地响，而房门再厚也挡不住餐厅传来的饭菜香气，他丢掉笔，捂着肚子翻遍了房间也没找到哪怕半块饼干，垂头丧气想了半天还是[委屈什么都不能委屈自己的胃]的想法占了上风。

无表情地走到客厅揣了袋面包，朴佑镇没打算绕到饭桌前去欣赏母亲大人的脸色。可转念想到卧室里的小猫，朴佑镇又去厨房取了个盘子，夹走一条大黄鱼。

“朴佑镇，你不吃饭给猫吃，我看你真是中了邪了！”

母亲在身后大喊大叫，气得摔了筷子，父亲凑过来“老婆老婆别气了“安慰两句，却被无情推开。

一整条鱼被小猫吃得只剩下骨架，朴佑镇把油腻腻的盘子收在书桌上，握住它的小爪子“你好能吃啊。可我还饿着呢。”

“来，这个要不要。”扯两撮面包上的肉松送到小猫嘴边，朴佑镇试探着伸了伸手。

指尖传来湿湿的触感，小猫的胃口也是个填不满的无底洞，它两爪环抱住朴佑镇的手指，软舌在上面扫来扫去，有点刺痛，可朴佑镇还是觉得很新奇，他用了点力气去碰小猫的舌头，上面的倒刺陷进皮肤里，这让他想起了春游时拿来捉弄同学的苍耳球。

肉松在半是喂半是玩中被揪得所剩无几，朴佑镇只能皱着脸啃下无味的大面包，小猫倒是开心了，不断用舌头舔舐沾着肉香味的爪子，还在细细回味一样。

“唉，你呀你呀。”

看着吃饱喝足的小猫，朴佑镇觉得自己一定笑得像位慈爱宽容的老父亲。

小猫乖巧地卧在朴佑镇脚边，舔完爪子又用干净的爪去抹脸，明明已经很白很漂亮了呀，朴佑镇不禁失笑。

那一下下挠在小猫脸上也挠在朴佑镇心上。他把空了的包装袋丢进垃圾桶，蹲在地上全神贯注地注视小猫，它的瞳孔可真大，几乎要看不见眼白。啊不对，环绕墨色瞳孔的不是纯白，那是一种接近深海的颜色。朴佑镇想碰碰它的眼皮，猫咪偏过脸，用毛茸茸的爪子一把推开。

你可真好看。还有长长的睫毛呢。

作业什么的根本顾不上，朴佑镇完全陷入这只猫的美貌。真搞不懂这种放在店里能卖高价的宠物为什么会有人选择丢掉。

已经连续三天见到这只小东西了，每天它都窝在自己回家必经的路旁。说来也怪，这种皮相的猫只要路人看见大概率会抱走，这条路上行人也不少，尤其以上下学的孩子们居多，而它居然连续三天趴在那儿，就像专门等自己抱它回家似的。

它瞳孔是圆的，眼睛是圆的，就连两腮和整个脑袋都是规规整整的圆形。可它的瞳孔浸泡在一片海的深蓝里，通体又呈现初雪的纯色，在很多很多的可爱里完美融进一抹妩媚的气质。

朴佑镇被脑袋里蹦出的这个词逗笑了，什么啊，对着一只猫都能浮想联翩。想来那堆破片儿是不能再看了。

后来和母亲大人面对面谈判的结果是：你能考进年纪前五十，猫就能留下。考不进？不好意思， 哪儿捡的丢回哪儿去。

呵呵哒，听到这样无礼的要求朴佑镇满头黑线。

考进年级前五十？这概率也就比这只猫变幻成人然后和我来一发的概率大那么一丢丢吧。

“小猫，我不想把你送走。你是我的。”

朴佑镇四仰八叉躺在床上，连游戏都没心情打了，左手枕在脑后，右手不断抚摸猫咪身上的软毛，心想原来这就是网上说的撸猫撸狗的快乐。

猫咪踩着朴佑镇的胳膊转移阵地，四条腿摊开，老老实实地趴在他胸前，爪子挠在肥肥大大的睡衣上，一点不疼只是很痒。

“给你起个名字吧，叫小乖好不好？”朴佑镇捏捏它的小爪子，想了想又否认，“其实你一点儿都不乖，刚才把我的数学本都挠烂了。”

揉了揉猫咪小巧的耳朵，“你这么聪明，叫聪聪怎么样？“

“算了，你还是叫敏敏吧，这才像个可爱的女孩子。”朴佑镇点点头露出笑纹，对自己起的名字很满意。

人家才不是女孩子。喵——

“唉，敏敏，我可以考进年级前五十名的吧，我可以留下你的吧...”

朴佑镇边抱住猫咪边唉声叹气，渐渐困意袭来，本还想再喂它一点水来着，可沉重的眼皮是怎么努力也睁不开了。

“敏敏啊，我会好好努力的...”

“敏敏啊...”

梦里并不踏实，因为朴佑镇总能听到猫咪凄厉的叫声。什么啊，发情了吗？朴佑镇眉头皱得很紧，那些声音让他烦躁极了，以前也没听过野猫大半夜叫春啊，这小区物业换了人果然办事效率大打折扣。

还是我的敏敏比较乖，除了吃就是睡，再者就是四处挠挠抓抓，被训斥后一脸单纯地歪头看我。

同样都是猫，差距怎么就这么大呢？

半梦半醒间朴佑镇张开了眼，闹钟还没响，野猫也终于消停了。他艰难地伸手去够床头柜上的手机，屏幕显示凌晨4：44，不是什么吉利数字。好在朴佑镇作为成长在新时代春风里的新新少年，并不信这些玄而又玄的东西。他刚打算闭眼继续睡，恍惚间竟看到床尾坐着一个隐约的人形。

估计是睡前看片儿的功劳，撸多了都能产生半夜见鬼的幻觉。朴佑镇心里暗骂自己，眨了眨眼，想要身体力行去证明无神论的正确。

鬼怪什么的，不存在的。平日不做亏心事，半夜不怕鬼敲门。

眨一下眼，还在。又眨一下，还在。

虽然...但是...

朴佑镇有点后怕了，他全身僵硬，蜷在被子里一动不动装死。此时厚实的棉被是阻挡一切牛鬼蛇神的不二法宝，朴佑镇捏紧被角，心里稍稍安定。

祥瑞御兔，家宅平安，朴佑镇边念边眯眼观察暗处那个雕塑一样安静的人影。

不管您是路过的神仙还是冤死的恶鬼，不要找我，不要找我，我可没害过人...阿弥陀佛，我还有爸爸妈妈，还有老师同学，我还要考进年级前五十，我还有我的猫...我的敏敏..

啊！我的猫呢？

朴佑镇头皮发麻，天灵盖都凉嗖嗖的，额前的冷汗一滴滴渗出，明明睡前还确认它趴在自己怀里舔爪子，怎么突然就不见了呢？房门已经反锁，想必母亲大人再恨也不能撬门进来把它抱走。

那么，我的猫，是被那个“人”吃了吗？

那么下一个，被吃掉的人，是我吗？

朴佑镇的冷汗终于从额角滑落。

一颗心要跳出胸腔，朴佑镇的嗓子火烧火燎得疼。“小猫？你在哪儿？”声音抖得厉害，可他顾不上这样会不会惊扰到床尾端坐的神仙，“敏敏，在哪儿？快过来。”

就算是自身难保，朴佑镇也想要把那个棉花糖一样的小团子搂进被子，就像大雨里把它护在自己衣服下一样。

我，的，妈——

我的爸，我的大姨，我的七姑婶二舅姥爷。为什么那个“人”回头了啊！！！

朴佑镇被吓得七魂丢了六魂半，他想用大叫来惊醒隔壁房间睡熟的父母亲，可极度惊吓中他竟发不出一点声音，声带剧烈震动也只能吐出”哈“的气声。

那个人爬上床，从坐姿改为跪立，也无意靠近，就隔着床对角线的距离细细打量朴佑镇。

“滚...”艰难发出一个音阶，朴佑镇伸出手指对准大门，想了想又指向洒满月光的小窗，眼皮闭得死死的，生怕看到什么不该看的画面。“滚啊。”

不管您是用跑的、跳的、还是飞的姿势，总之快点离开我的视线，求求了...

窸窸窣窣的响动越靠越近，朴佑镇的心理防线也接近崩溃。是先咬喉管还是先挖心脏？总之不要太痛就好了。

？

伸出的手臂被摁回到床单上放好，随即那个人躺在朴佑镇身侧，双臂抱肩把自己缩成一小团，仰着脖子目不转睛地盯他。

这是什么情况？

“我说让你滚...”

伸手推了一把眼前的赖皮糖，有人类的体感温度，也没能像电影里演的那样直接扑空。朴佑镇恐惧的情绪消减大半，现在反倒是恼怒的心情更多。

“喂，小偷吗？快走啊，别逼我找人打你。”

朴佑镇的身体往床沿挪一寸，这人也跟着挪，后来见他无处可躲，索性直接贴上来，搂住朴佑镇强壮的手臂又吻了吻。

遇上变态了。

这个认知让朴佑镇浑身的汗毛都竖立起来。

朴佑镇再皮实也不过是高中生的年纪，说不怕是骗人，可见鬼是小，失节是大。他还是咬咬牙决定把身边的人揪起来再一顿暴打，至于对方武力值如何，有没有外挂武器，那都是后话了。

emmmm...

为什么会手滑？为什么摸不到衣领？

操啊，你为什么不穿衣服？？？

眼泪都快被这个变态吓出来，朴佑镇知道自己的五官很扭曲，双腿也在发抖，这样一点也不男子汉，可是他实在想不通自己虽不好好学习但一直好好做人，怎么就招惹到这个大半夜一丝不挂溜进别人家的性变态呢。

“放过我吧...”朴佑镇眼角挤出两滴泪花，“你，你到底是谁啊？”

“唔？”

那人面对陌生的眼泪变得惊慌，他一骨碌从床上翻坐起身，看了一会儿，手掌贴在朴佑镇脸侧，开始用舌头一下下舔舐滚落的粒粒珍珠。

“您怎么啦，主人？”

主...主人？

......

这是还要玩S.M的节奏？

朴佑镇的眼周被舔得湿漉漉的，一副见鬼表情更是让那人露出一排洁白牙齿，他笑倒在朴佑镇怀里，环住对方精瘦的腰身。

“别害怕，我叫林煐岷，当然我也很喜欢您刚给我起的新名字。”

“为什么不抱我？”他撅起嘴巴不高兴了，“主人不喜欢我吗？可是敏敏很喜欢您...”

马路上有车辆驶过，借着墙壁上斑驳的光影朴佑镇终于看清了怀里的人，他有着和猫咪一样圆圆的眼睛和脸颊，就连瞳孔都是相似的海蓝色。

还挺好看...可，这到底是人，是鬼还是神仙啊？

“敏敏...”

“嗯？”被叫到的人立刻正襟危坐，离开朴佑镇的怀抱，竖起耳朵等待主人下一步指示。

“啊不是，林什么？”朴佑镇吞两口口水，确实也是不敢再问了。

“林煐岷。”他耐心地补充道。

“为什么不说话？“敏敏歪着脑袋思索，“啊...让我猜猜看主人在想什么？”

用膝盖跪着爬到朴佑镇面前，牵引他搂住自己后腰，林煐岷闭上眼开始亲吻朴佑镇分开的唇，见主人没有该有的回应，像个禁欲的和尚，小猫咪生气了，于是用了点儿力气去咬朴佑镇舌尖的软肉。

朴佑镇不耐地皱起眉头，口腔壁被软舌扫荡，嘴唇被连吸带咬的滋味并不好受，他脑袋晕乎乎的开始缺氧，推开眼前的人他又贴上来，反复几次后连自己心里都存了不忍。

比起那些大道理，人的身体永远最诚实，而朴佑镇的诚实全都在越来越肿胀的阴茎上体现。本想揉两把发紧的裤裆自我疏解一下，闭眼亲他的林煐岷像是脑后长了眼，直接伸手按在火热的那处，先又用指尖弹两下，后来整个手掌摸进内裤，黏在充血的肉柱上又揉又捏。

两唇间不断发出的“啧啧“水声越来越大，朴佑镇的呼吸也变得急促而野蛮，他终于受蛊惑似的尝试做出回应，一下下去顶撞对方闪躲的小舌，再把它卷起扯出口腔，晶亮的口水顺着林煐岷的红唇一路淌到下巴，汇成一大滴后砸在床上 。

“他真好看。我好想亲他一下，怎么办？”

激烈的吻被中断，林煐岷的嘴唇稍稍离开朴佑镇的，他舔了舔唇边的唾液吃进嘴里，露出一个狡黠的笑容。

“这就是主人刚刚在想的心里话。”

“主人想亲我吗？那就亲吧，敏敏的一切都属于主人。”

两唇又贴在一起，野生的欲望让两瓣嘴唇一旦黏上就分不开，朴佑镇睡前刚欣赏了一部同桌分享的A片，撸多了只觉索然无味，可亲身体验才发觉单纯的接吻都如此让人沉溺。

“别叫主人了，有点别扭。”朴佑镇亲了亲他肉感十足的脸颊，“你知道我的名字吗？”

怀里的人一丝不挂，他睁开的眼睛比窗外的月色和星光还要迷人，一字一顿的模样好像初学说话的孩子，他歪着脑袋吐出俩字。“佑，镇。”

“来吃我的嘴，佑镇。”

冰凉手指缠上烙铁般火热的茎身，上下撸动的手法固然青涩但朴佑镇乐得享受其中的趣味，阴茎已经勃起到狰狞的程度，朴佑镇忍不了，把人从怀里剥出来钉在床头上，语气恶狠狠的。

“大半夜叫春打扰我睡觉，现在还敢跑到我床上发情？”

林煐岷很香。虽然朴佑镇也不清楚这是一种花香、果香还是草木香，但就是很好闻，就是闻不够，他的鼻子已经贴在那人雪白的脖颈上，鼻腔喷出的灼热气息伴随粗喘让林煐岷抖如筛糠。

“不是...”像是真受了天大的委屈，林煐岷苦着脸认真解释给朴佑镇听，“不是发情，我是来报恩的。真的。”

“虽然猫咪发情是不能避免的事...”

这是朴佑镇第一次尝到禁忌的果实，真刀真枪，嘴吃嘴肉贴肉的那种，不再是隔着手机屏幕撸管，这种真切的刺激感让他欲罢不能。心头像燃着一把火，火苗从心脏烧到身体的每一个角落，指尖、发丝、脚趾都在烈焰中被熔尽了。

情欲的一把大火烧得什么都不剩。

白茫茫一片真干净。身体也是，大脑也是。

吻得久了，口腔里的空气变得稀少，朴佑镇感到窒息便换了个姿势，把人压在床面上乱啃，一手扣在林煐岷腰后，一手在赤裸的身体上肆意轻薄。

“报恩的话，那...我做什么都可以吗？”

到底是哪辈子的恩情呢？朴佑镇管不着了，他只知道，裤裆里沉睡的伏龙想要苏醒，膨大，勃发，冲撞，这绝不是一场单纯靠意志就能避免的性事。

明明是盖棉被的季节，朴佑镇却出了一背的汗，他追逐着那两片颤动的睫羽，用鼻尖亲昵地蹭了蹭，怀里的人勾住他的脖子往自己身上带，朴佑镇顺势压上他的胸口，不小的力度让林煐岷发出吃痛的哼叫。

林煐岷锤了他两拳，朴佑镇抿着唇，凑过去不太有诚意地说抱歉。

“对不起敏敏，我给你揉揉。”

朴佑镇手没闲着，包裹住对方软绵绵的胸口，两指反复揉搓红肿的乳头，见林煐岷闭眼喘息，那并不是厌恶的表情，朴佑镇便张口去咬那饱满的脸肉，又伸出舌头把瘦削下巴含进口腔，经过一番唇舌的吮吸洗礼，再吐出时它已是水光潋滟的模样。

唾液顺着林煐岷的下巴直往下淌，朴佑镇伸出长舌去饮锁骨处滞留的清晨雨滴，再悉数渡回那人合不拢的嘴里。

是甜的吧？朴佑镇此刻晕眩的大脑给不出答案，但乖巧到任人摆弄的林煐岷就是一颗被剥了外衣的糖果，不是吗？

持续的呻吟是催情的灵药，林煐岷叫得很大声，朴佑镇也大着胆子把手指往后探，手从细腻的腰肉抽离，碰到那处灼热的穴口，他也不免瑟缩了一下，内心强烈的渴望逼得他嗓子都哑掉了。

“报恩是可以做到这种程度的吗？”

睁开半眯的眼睛，林煐岷用雾蒙蒙的双眸注视压在他身上的人。他亲了亲朴佑镇的肩膀，又坚定地点了点头，对着朴佑镇笑弯了眼睛。“当然啦。”

你好乖啊。朴佑镇给了他一个奖励性质的吻。

朴佑镇一边揉捏他丰腴的腿根和臀肉，一边去吃他的耳朵。那是林煐岷身体非常敏感的部分，除了耳边的水声他听不见其他，持续的快感激得林煐岷只能瘫在床上，眼里、嘴里和屁股里的水一起流，整个人都是汗津津的。

他的表情又迷茫又快乐。像个软弱无力的婴儿，又像个不畏赴死的勇士。

不仅鼻头是粉的，怀里的人脸蛋、脖颈甚至通身都透着浅淡的粉红色，朴佑镇用干燥的唇面在林煐岷颈上和前胸烙下一个又一个吻，他舍不得用力吮咬，心想这样漂亮的身体可不要留下什么痕迹才好。

几乎是探入一指的同时，指节就被潮热的烫肉绞进穴里，侵占这具身体可不同于书本所描绘的艰涩，朴佑镇越发来了兴趣，他用硬挺的阴茎代替手指去接触林煐岷的腿根，无师自通，下一秒就被紧实的大腿包住，林煐岷夹腿磨了两下，惹得朴佑镇差点原地就缴械出精。

与上面鼻息交融的温情场面不同，下体的攻势来得又凶又急，朴佑镇初生毛犊，动作多少显得粗鲁，他脊背绷的板直，一下下都戳刺到最深处。

“不...不可以了主人...呜...”

眼泪和口水流了林煐岷满脸，可怜的猫咪想用利爪去挠主人的背肌又不太敢，圆圆的指头扣在朴佑镇背上使不上什么力气，他只能咬住自己的下唇哽咽，再松开时唇面留下深深的齿痕。

抽送到穴口又整根顶入，可怜林煐岷的脑袋被怼在床头，他刚想喊痛控诉就被细心的主人发觉，手掌护在发顶，又用指腹剐蹭两下，酥麻的电流传遍全身，林煐岷哼哼唧唧觉得很舒服，为奖励努力耕耘的朴佑镇，对着他的耳廓张口就是一声娇弱的呻吟。

“我听人说猫都是很高冷的，可你怎么就这么骚呢？”

朴佑镇喜欢林煐岷那予取予求的依赖姿态，用手指摸摸他渗出汗液的鼻尖，又把他无力滑落的小腿缠回到自己后腰加速顶撞。

“我该不会是救了一只狐狸吧。”

“停下...不，不行了主人...”粗重的呼吸声打在耳畔，林煐岷在朴佑镇的捣弄下几近昏厥，他的身体就和名字一样敏感，后穴只到朴佑镇和他接吻的时候就已经流出水来，更何况现在。

“啊——”林煐岷清楚得很，只要主人把阴茎整根拔出，那失去了活塞的洪流会立刻决堤，他已经发了大水而且直觉自己快要失禁，于是委屈地咬住手指关节。声音和屁股一样黏糊糊的，“主人...”

他马上就要射出来但没得到主人的同意，而且米色的床单要是被弄脏可怎么好。真对不起主人。敏敏崩溃地双手捂脸，把毛茸茸的脑袋藏起来。“啊...主人...我觉得...”

“叫名字，乖。”朴佑镇掐了两把林煐岷细瘦的蛮腰，手指在皮肤上留下红痕，声音也带了蛊惑。

“我不想再听到你这么叫我。”

”好的。”林煐岷答应得很快，“好的佑镇。”

朴佑镇不断舔吻林煐岷粉白的眼皮和肿胀的唇，手指从侧颈锁骨一路摸到前胸，怕让人受伤朴佑镇不敢用牙齿，只用唇缝去夹挤那殷红的乳珠。

充血让乳尖变得红肿而胀大，真好吃，比顶了颗新鲜樱桃的纸杯蛋糕还要好吃。朴佑镇含住乳尖轻拽两下，疼痛和快感夹击让林煐岷舒服地一下下抽气，他挺起胸脯迎合，甚至用手掌把朴佑镇的后脑按在胸上。

叫床的音节不断拔高，朴佑镇一巴掌拍在林煐岷嫩白的臀肉上，穴肉跟着收紧，这让阴茎立刻塞满肠道，最后的冲刺变得滞涩艰难，甚至穴口有了撕裂的痛感。林煐岷摇着头连声喊痛，最后连呼出的热气都含了泣音。

“...不...不要了...”林煐岷涨红了脸，他推搡朴佑镇的双肩，开始打算逃跑，现在不仅脸颊出现纵欲的浮红，连额头都是一片赤色。

“佑镇...啊...呜啊...我好痛啊...”

惨兮兮的脸蛋挂满了泪珠，林煐岷没了报恩的心情，只觉得朴佑镇再多干几下他就要被顶烂了。

“还有...我觉得...”

话最终还是没能说完，林煐岷睁着失焦的眼睛想，他报答恩情的代价未免过于沉重，他的嘴唇是咬肿的，眼皮是哭肿的，他的大腿和膝盖被磨破了皮，正火辣辣得疼。而看不见“伤势”的肠道，大概已经被朴佑镇的滚滚精液烫熟了。

“我觉得...佑，佑镇...你不能内射...”

这句忠告朴佑镇当然是听不见的。

稠白的浓精在射过两次之后已经变得稀薄，朴佑镇抚摸着对方的发顶，脸埋在林煐岷的肩上声音有点失落，他嘟嘟囔囔的。

“因为睡之前撸过了，不然不会这么快的...我持久力其实还可以...”

林煐岷看了朴佑镇一眼，噘着嘴嗔怪，“弄得我这么疼，佑镇已经很厉害了。”

他甚至还比了一个大拇指。

也太好笑了。真是一只可爱的笨猫。

手流连于林煐岷屁股的手感，朴佑镇捏了两下又把手探入股缝，抚在洞开穴口的褶皱上轻轻揉了揉，“真的很痛吗。”

“有点。”情欲的浓雾开始消散，深色瞳孔被泪水泡过后显得更澄澈莹亮，林煐岷擦了擦一片狼藉的双腿认真到，“但还是爽更多一点。”

猫咪总爱干净，林煐岷忍不了自己的脸和屁股都这么脏，脸颊上的泪痕和唾液干掉了，黏在皮肤上不太舒服，可他用手掌擦了半天也没见成效。

臀缝间淌满精液和淫水，就连屁股下铺着的床单都是潮乎乎的质感，林煐岷赌气把它们抹在朴佑镇身上，看他并不发作，甚至大着胆子伸手探进他的嘴里。

朴佑镇只是笑笑，握住林煐岷的手指，从细瘦的指根到平剪的指甲盖舔了一遍，把腥骚的玩意卷进口腔又尽数吐在林煐岷嘴里。

饶有兴趣地看猫咪一口口被喂饱，朴佑镇温情地把他抱在怀里。“敏敏被爽到了吗？以后也请到我的梦里来吧。”

“朴佑镇！！！”

“你是不是想气死你妈？看看表，这都几点了？！”

这是一个不太美丽的清晨，朴佑镇的一场春梦被母亲大人如擂鼓的敲门声惊醒，“我出门的时候你就在睡，我出去买完菜回来你还在睡？你想干嘛，造反啊？！”

一个鲤鱼打挺从床上蹦起来，朴佑镇随便摸出两件衣服开始手忙脚乱地往身上套，见主人起身，原本卧在墙角酣睡的小猫也站起来，踩着小碎步凑近主人。

“敏敏，你也醒啦。”

还好只是一个梦，呼——朴佑镇有些难以面对一脸天真的猫咪，只搓了搓它拱起的脊背，“我会努力学习，我会让妈妈留下你的。约定！”

“对不起啊。” 朴佑镇蹲在地上和敏敏对视，脸上臊得慌，“不过，你昨晚也和我做了同样的梦吗？”

“喵——”歪着脑袋，敏敏表示听不懂主人在讲什么雀言雀语。

瘦小的孩子躲在粗粗的树干后，面对一群皮孩子的暴行不再选择忍耐，他捡了一根树枝又或是其他什么当武器，挥舞着跑向那群年长于他的孩子。

他脸上挂了彩，书包的肩带也断成两截，可他没有哭，反而觉得自己应该勇敢一点，去安慰那只被逼到墙角发抖的小猫。男孩儿伸手抹掉糊在嘴唇上的鼻血，又从书包里翻出几张纸钞，把小猫抱进自己怀里，然后一起走进最近的小卖部找小鱼干。

“快回家吧。”男孩儿提着破破烂烂的书包和小猫告别，“我妈不让我养猫，你以后再来找我吧。”

“小猫，你好可爱啊。”男孩儿擦了擦脏兮兮的脸，露出可爱的小虎牙。“我叫朴佑镇，认识你真高兴。”

小猫说他知道了，他会记得这个名字的。

原来这并不是一场虚无的春梦。

原来我是真的救了一只猫。

原来做好人就会有好报。

当天夜里，朴佑镇瘫在林煐岷身上气喘吁吁，不找边际地这样想到。

“我真的要被你榨干了啊。”

“喵——”

一个月后月考成绩公布，餐桌上被母亲问到的朴佑镇哭丧着脸道，“妈我真的尽力了，求你不要把我的猫咪送走。”

“全年级多少名嘛？”

目睹儿子这段时间的巨大变化，母亲看在眼里乐在心里，毕竟肯用功的态度比什么都强。出于长辈的威严，她还是板着脸佯装生气，“肯定没进前五十对吧，我就知道。”

“差一点，就差一点。”朴佑镇比了个“一点点”的手势实话实说。“五十二，我下次肯定能行！真的，妈你信我，把我的敏敏留下吧。”

母亲放下筷子，托腮欣慰地看着日渐懂事的儿子，“行，留下吧，妈信你下次能考得更好。”

朴佑镇又是“万岁”又是揉肩捏腿的贴心服务把老妈伺候得服服帖帖，她舒了口气靠在椅背上，“唉，别说你，我都对这猫有感情了，真要丢掉我还不乐意呢。”

“就是不知道揣的崽是不是纯种，这一个月我都守着呢，肯定是你捡回家之前配上崽儿的。”

“这么漂亮的猫咪配种我也没把把关，万一基因不行，生一堆丑猫可真够糟心的。”

好像有哪里不对？

半年后，朴佑镇顺利从高中毕业，学校把毕业礼办得煽情又盛大，作为高考中杀出重围的一匹后进黑马，朴佑镇被校长请上礼台讲话，而一直因成绩被老师重点谈话的母亲也终于在家长们面前无限风光了一把。

把手里的鲜花放下，朴佑镇接过同学传来的同学录，在[同窗寄语]那一栏他提起笔又放下，想了想最后留下一句。

【做好事是会有好报的。】

这有点不符合同学们心目中朴佑镇的形象，他想了想又提笔划掉。

【做好事是真能捡老婆的。】

真的。


End file.
